Tora no Kokoro
by Dragon Toes
Summary: Oh heaven save us, puberty has hit some Sohmas, opening a whole new batch of love triangles. Kisa's heart is locked on someone forbidden, who could it be? Haru, Hiro, and everyone wants to know...
1. Sheep Cooties

            Hi there! Thanks to a certain reader emailing me with a kick in the pants to start writing again, (thank you ^_^) I got back to this thing I started, now you get to read it. Guess we see where it goes… 

This story will be uh… well a liiittle different from my other ones. Here we go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tora no Kokoro **_(Tiger's Heart)_****

Kisa Sohma sat on her bed, staring out her window at the vibrant setting sky, daydreams painting her mind. Her chin rested upon a soft hand, and a light sigh escaped her lips. She was thinking of the one she loved, the one that made her heart flutter, and weep. In Kisa's mind, there was no way this person would like her back, so she kept it to herself. That and shame from it made her face go red just to think of exposing such admiration. Kisa had just turned 13, and puberty had kicked the poor girl in the rear. Her shyness may have had subsided a little since she had relearned to speak, and gone back to school, but even that didn't help her now to confess her feelings. She could barely confess it to herself after all.

            "Kiiiisaaaa!" her mothers voice snapped Kisa from her thoughts, "Hiro-kun is here to see you!" 

            Kisa roller her eyes a bit, she had noticed adolescence hadn't only kicked in on her. Hiro had been coming over or phoning to come over almost everyday. She liked her friend, but lately things had been getting awkward. Like the other day when he tried to hold her hand while watching an anime. Also the day before that he had started playing with her hair and had put his face close to hers. These thoughts all played in Kisa's mind as she plodded down the stairs to meet the overzealous sheep. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and before you could blink, Hiro was standing right in front of her, mere centimeters away from her face.

            "Kisa! Let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you," Hiro said in his pompous demanding tone.

            She really didn't want to, but her mother had come up behind her, beaming, "Awe how cute! Off you go Kisa, have fun with Hiro-kun!" Before she knew it, she was suddenly scooted outside with the boy. 

An annoyed look crossed her face for a moment, she wanted to be stuck outside with him even less than she did in the house. She didn't see how the other girls at school simply drooled over boys, particularly Hiro. He wasn't all that nice, especially to Onee-chan. He was decent looking; no pimples on his perfect Sohma face, but did that make up for his behavior? Kisa didn't think so; a meanie was a meanie, no matter how pretty, think of Akito!

She nodded a bit at his whining of school work and other things as they walked down the street, his hand holding hers. Hiro's face softened a bit and he moved closer to Kisa. Her level of distress went up, she didn't know what he thought he was doing till he had her clasped in a tight hug. She shut her eyes, thinking he'd get bored and let her go, but not Hiro Sohma. Hiro felt the need to explore with his hands a bit. Kisa's eyes widened a bit in surprise, and she shoved him away from her.

"Hiro?! What are you doing?" She asked her voice more intense than it had been in months.

The boy's face went crimson and he stuttered, "B-but Kisa, I thought we… I mean you know. I like you damnit! Stop being difficult!"

"But Hiro…"  Kisa said softly, her eyes looking the sweet and innocent tone that hooked the sheep from the soul, or at least his pants. "Hiro, I don't like you like that, you're my friend." Kisa gently took his hand in her own, "Please understand that, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

Hiro's eyes narrowed and watered. His feet carried him back a few steps, jerking his hand from her clasp. 

"What do you mean you don't like me? Of course you do! Who else could you possibly like? You don't like the boys at school I know, you told me. Some other Sohma?! Is that it? Someone in the family?" he ranted, his voice erratic with anger.  

At times like this, Kisa wished she was still locked behind her silent walls that she had been freed from. She looked to the ground and shook her head, "Stop it Hiro, you're not being fair."

"Fair?! No one likes you Kisa! No one but me. What do you think someone else does? That stupid cow perhaps? I know you two are close, that's who it is isn't it?" Hiro demanded cruelly.

She looked up at him, a rare heated look on her face, "No one else likes me? Thanks Hiro, good to know someone dares to like me! And it is _not _Haru-chan, he is like my brother. "

"Yeah right! You dirty pervert! Besides, he's a fag, he likes Yuki. I hate you Kisa! Stupid girl!" Hiro tore off down the street, tears stinging his eyes and frustration biting his mind.

Kisa sighed and shook her head, wandering back to her house to sleep, and put thoughts from her head.

~~~~next morning~~~~

Haru stood outside the door, when Kisa opened it, a small cheery smile on his face.

"Hello Kisa-chan ho- whoa, you look terrible," he said, interrupting himself, "Are you feeling well?"

Her tired eyes shut and she nodded. Unfortunately for the feline she hadn't have been able to push thoughts of Hiro and other things from her mind. When she was able to fall asleep, dreams that made her blush and feel dirty haunted her. 

"I just didn't sleep well Haru-chan, its nothing."

The white haired boy raised an eyebrow as they started to walk, him accompanying her to school then off to his own like. He didn't buy it being nothing. Not with the look of worry she wore now. And not with some of the looks she had been making while staring blankly off at nothing. The girl was in love, plain and simple.

"Right then… Kisa why don't you swing by my house after school, we haven't hung out in a while," he said plainly, watching for a reaction.

Kisa simply nodded, "Alright."

They had reached her school now, and she froze, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Ne?" Haru gave her a confused glance, then caught the hostile look from across the school yard. Hiro was murdering them in his imagination; anyone within a mile could've seen that. 

"What's with him?" Haru asked, not to anyone in particular.

Kisa shook her head and started towards the school building, "Nothing, we'll talk later. Thanks for walking me to school Haru. See you later."

He gave a small wave to her, "Ja ne."

His eyes glanced back to the sheep, who still bore a look of disgust at him. Haru shrugged his shoulders and headed off to his own school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisa walked down the sidewalk, today had been hell, no doubt of it. She had avoided Hiro's fierce looks all day, but he still managed to make her feel awful.

"Stupid Hiro…" she muttered to herself. It wasn't that he was mad that worried her so much. The things he had said were bothering her though. Hiro's cracking voice kept haunting her, "Dirty pervert! He's a fag. No one likes you!"

The words burned deep inside, like butterflies in your stomach, except they were in Kisa's chest, and flaming. She sighed and looked up, hearing a shout from down the road. Haru was heading towards her, his hands in his pockets. She smiled a bit, glad to see a friend. Kisa's feet rushed her to his side, "hi"

"Hey there, so, how was school?"

Kisa and Haru had wandered back to the cow's house, and were sitting on his back porch, watching the sky turn to soft dusk. Kisa sat on Haru's lap, leaning against him.

"Haru?" Kisa called his name softly, still staring at the pink sky.

"Hmm?"

"Do… do you still love Yuki-kun?"

Haru sat for a moment, wondering why she would ask him this now. "Yes, I do. Of course I do, I want to be with him everyday."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, both thinking very different thoughts. Haru was confused, wondering why Kisa would ask a question with such an apparent answer. Kisa was thinking once again of the person who haunted her dreams.

"So… it's ok to love someone, even if some people don't think its right?" Kisa asked Haru, wringing her hands nervously.

Haru caught her anxious movements and realized she was putting great effort into just getting these words from her mouth. He thought for a moment, "If you truly love them… then yes I think so. But why are you asking me this? I know you like someone…. Why is it giving you such a headache?"

"Well…" The young tiger started off slowly, "for one, they're not my age…"

Haru narrowed his eyes a little, had a Lolita lover struck her heart? He had to admit that would even send him off. "How old are they?" He asked, keeping the same friendly calm voice he always held with her.

"High school, your's and Yuki's age," she replied quietly, "but… there's another problem too…"

Haru blinked a bit wondering what could possibly be another problem. He thought for a moment. She couldn't possibly like one of the Sohma's could she? If she did it would be either Yuki or… well himself. Neither would be good for any of them. Yuki liked Tohru; Haru knew this all too well. Haru liked Yuki, Kisa was his little sister. His mind groaned, knowing this would end in inevitable heartache. 

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so their eyes locked, "Kisa-chan… lets not make this any more difficult ne? You know no matter what you tell me, I won't get mad."

She looked at him uncertainly, "You promise you won't hate me?"

He smiled, "Kisa-chan, I could never hate you."

Kisa nodded a little, "Ok… I'll tell you…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you honestly think I was going to put that much in one chapter? Oh naïve reader you. Read and review. ^_^ Till next time, Ja Ne.


	2. Confessions and Pacts

The thing you already know but don't want my butt sued for:   I do not own Fruits Basket, I only own a Yuki plushie *clings it*

Ah boy, a short Chapter I'm sorry. I wanted to get it up though, and it took me a while due to a convention during the weekend o.o; I hope you like this chapter! Thank you all for your reviews! Though, if I may, I'd like to just make a little comment on a certain review….

B-chan77, it says plainly in the series Haru in fact DOES like Yuki. Hot and sexy factor has nothing to do with it.  I know Hiro called Haru a 'fag' in this fic, but Hiro is also a little asshole. So, if your review was made in the same tone that Hiro had, well, I guess we know what that would make you.

Now with THAT out of the way, on with the ficcy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so their eyes locked, "Kisa-chan… lets not make this any more difficult ne? You know no matter what you tell me, I won't get mad."

She looked at him uncertainly, "You promise you won't hate me?"

He smiled, "Kisa-chan, I could never hate you."

Kisa nodded a little, "Ok… I'll tell you…"

Haru watched the orange haired girl fiddle with her fingers a bit and stare at anything but him. She muttered something out so fast and quietly Haru couldn't hear a word she said. She glanced up at him, and knew he hadn't heard her. 

"Tohru-chan, I like Tohru," she whispered, feeling her eyes tear up with her withheld disgrace.

Haru narrowed his eyes a bit, he hadn't expected that one. He smiled sympathetically, "Kisa-chan, its ok, there's nothing to cry about."

In all reality, Haru had felt a dam inside him break and wash relief in. He had been scared she liked him or Yuki, or even worse, Kyou. (authors note: sorry to those who wished for it XD) 

Kisa shook her head, "No! It's not ok Haru, Tohru's a girl, and-"

"Hey," Haru put his finger over the babbling girl's mouth, "shhh… Kisa, tell me, do you believe love is ever wrong?"

"Haru, that's not the point, I-"

Haru frowned a bit, "Kisa, yes or no, is love ever wrong?"

Her face furrowed in thought. She had never considered the matter much until now. She read the romance mangas, and thought they were sweet. They were always right in her mind, even when the odds and others said no. Was that how it possibly could be now?

She stared up at Haru for a moment, staying silent. Haru knew that look cried out for counsel, that her mind was as dry as her mouth on what to say.

"Kisa, do you think I'm wrong, or sick or anything because I love Yuki?" his eyes were locked on hers, hoping she would understand him.

Kisa shook her head slowly, "No Haru, I don't."

"Then, why would it be any different for you, Kisa?"

"It wouldn't," she clung closer to him, a child-like habit she never abandoned, though Haru never cared. "It doesn't matter, it may not be wrong, but that doesn't fix that I like someone who will never like me back."

Haru stared at her for a moment, a reflection of his own emotions sitting before him. A sigh escaped his mouth. The boy wrapped his arms around Kisa, and she sunk back into him. They now watched the fragile stars glittering in the sky. They sat silent for a while, both of them wondering how to ease their hearts.

Haru shut his eyes for a moment, notions forming in his brain. Haru knew Yuki liked Tohru, it was obvious, the rat had raved about her to Haru. Haru was Yuki's best friend, so of course Yuki shared his loves with Haru, and only Haru. Only Yuki didn't know it destroyed the poor boy's heart every time he spilled his admiration for her to him. Haru put on his poker face and listened, nodding sympathetically wondering how Yuki couldn't see that his love for Tohru paralleled the love he held for the silver haired teen.

He believed Tohru loved Yuki and Kyou, but he wondered, why did she never show any affection to them? Sure, she was always there for them, always comforting, but it was like she was a sister. There wasn't any real passionate tension between them. Well unless you counted Kyou and Yuki, but Haru just smirked a bit at that, thinking how he would be beaten if he said that out loud. 

A small plan started to form itself in the cow's brain. It wasn't much of a plan, but motivation.

"Hey, Kisa?" He said, shattering silence and causing the younger girl to jump a little.

"What is it Haru?"

He thought for a moment, "I've got a plan kind of. If I keep Yuki busy… and you keep Tohru busy, then maybe we'll both have a chance."

Kisa nodded, "That does make sense, and we have nothing to lose I guess."

"Good then," he smiled and held her hand, "we are in this together, we're going to get Yuki and Tohru. We have no school tomorrow… we'll go visit Shigure's house, and go from there."

Kisa nodded, and headed inside, shivering a little from the chilled night air, "Ok. But let's make sure we don't hurt them. I don't want to do that."

Haru was stunned for a moment, as he hadn't thought about that. "Right, of course, that's the most important thing."

Kisa nodded her head once, and headed to bed, leaving Haru to stare at the sky, wondering how they could actually pull this off without destroying anyone's heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry to all of you who guessed Haru, Yuki, Kyou, Momiji and the one Shigure (XD) Tohru wins. I hope this didn't make me lose anyone. Please Review!


	3. Oh what a beautiful morn FWAP!

Tohru skipped about the kitchen, making breakfast for the three Sohma men who only seemed to live to eat her food. Kyou sat at the table, scowling when Tohru looked his way, marveling the cheery girl when her back was turned. His face turned to a permanent frown when Shigure entered the room --loudly.

"My my, what a beautiful morning, and the two lovebirds are barely talking? Tut tut, it's a shame how much time you youngsters waste when you have together, why, when I and Aya were your age…" Shigure chuckled and trailed off rubbing his chin.

Kyou's fist slammed down on the table, and shouted at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP you damn perverted dog! We don't want to hear those stories!"

Tohru had turned around, a sweat drop forming, "Uhhh- Kyou-kun don't yell, I'm sure Shigure has some good stories, besides you'll wake up Yuki-kun."

A clunk from upstairs and the shuffling sound equivalent to a sack of potatoes slowly thumping down one step at a time told them that it was too late. Yuki dragged his feet into the kitchen, his head bowed and eyes shut. A small moan escaped him, and he opened one tired eye, and found himself close to Kyou. Yuki's fist cocked back and slammed into Kyou's face like a blunt bullet. 

"You woke me up," he muttered, thoroughly annoyed he had to get up so early on a weekend. Also, he had interrupted a rather pleasant dream.

Kyou staggered back holding his nose, "Ah dahmn wat, I hink you bwoke by dose!"

"Pity, I wanted to break your mouth so you'd be quiet," Yuki said callously. 

Tohru had rushed to Kyou's side putting an ice laden towel on his nose. She hated when they fought, and her distressed tone of voice showed it. "Kyou-kun are you alright?!" 

Yuki couldn't help but feel even more contempt for the cat when Tohru rushed to his side. He hated how she fussed over him even though he was the biggest bastard in the world, even to her. Yuki knew he was biased, but still, anyone with a brain couldn't see how such a sweet girl could like a person like him. Yuki let a soft sigh out of his lips and wandered outside, not feeling like being near them right now. He heard Tohru call out his name quickly but was interrupted by an outbreak of Kyou's foul language. Yuki was fond of Tohru, but the competition between Kyou and himself was killing him because for some reason he thought he was finally losing to the stupid cat.

Yuki sat on the porch staring out at the road when something caught his eyes. A flash of white hair, and a short person tagging along behind it was strolling down the road. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why Kisa and Haru were heading to his house. He stood up as they approached, putting a small genuine smile on his face. He welcomed when Haru came over, it gave him a chance to be around someone that actually treated him like a person. Haru never acted like Yuki was better than him. He listened and talked to him like he actually cared, unlike so many others who created useless conversation just to be near him. 

Haru stopped on the porch and played a friendly smile, "Hello Yuki, you're up awfully early."

Yuki couldn't help but glare a little, "yes well, when there are loud idiotic people in the same house it is hard to sleep." He softened his expression again and looked to Kisa, who stood quietly next to Haru. "Hello to you too Kisa, how are you this morning?"

She nodded shyly, "I'm good Yuki-kun, and you?"

"Not bad," he sighed a bit, and turned to go inside, "come in, knowing Honda-san there will be enough food for everyone."

They wandered inside, Haru and Kisa trailing behind Yuki to the kitchen. Yuki sat at the table, "Honda-san, it seems we have two extras this morning."

Tohru turned around and smiled warmly at them, "Haru-kun, Kisa, it's nice to see you!" Tohru had set down the pan she had held and wrapped Kisa in a hug. Haru chuckled to himself as he noticed the younger girl's face go a brilliant shade of red.

"Something funny Haru?" Yuki asked, catching the white haired boy's quiet laughter.

Haru scratched behind his ear and shut his eyes, "No, it's just cute."

Yuki made a puzzled expression, but was interrupted by Tohru setting breakfast on the table.

They had finished breakfast, and the ever deadly awkward silence had fallen. Yuki glanced around bored. Kyou thumped his fingers on the table, glaring at Yuki. Haru rested his face on his hand, watching Yuki quite obviously. Kisa stared at her hands. Shigure pranced about humming in the background.

"Ah, so!" Tohru said, trying to end the quiet, "What brought you two here today Haru?"

"Hmmm?" Haru said glancing over at Tohru, "I came over because I wanted to talk to Yuki. Kisa was missing you and wanted to see if you wouldn't mind hanging out with her for the day."

Tohru beamed, turning her attention to her, "Really?! Kisa-chan I'd love to spend time with you."

Kisa smiled timidly, "I'm happy for that."

Haru wrapped his arm around Yuki's neck and yanked him up, "Well, me and Yuki are going now, later everyone! Have fun Kisa, Tohru." He chortled again and gave Kisa a quick wink, causing her to blush. Haru then drug a semi-disgruntled Yuki out of the house.

Kyou looked confused as they left, "what was that about…"

"Oh silly Kyou, you're so dense in matters of the heart!" Shigure giggled like an all-knowing old lady, "Haru and Yuki are off to do what boys in love do best!"

"DAMNIT!" Kyou jumped up making a face of disgust, "That image will haunt me all day now!"

"You're the one who imagined them Kyou-kun!" Shigure taunted.

"SHUT UP YA DAMN DOG!" Kyou shouted before storming out of the room, most likely to sulk on the roof. 

Tohru wore her forever puzzled and helpless look, but then smiled brightly as she turned her attention to Kisa.

"I have some errands to run today, but after I do that we can go spend time at the park or somewhere if you'd like," she said.

Kisa nodded, "I can help you with your errands too right?"

"Of course!"

"Ok," Kisa answered quietly, and started to help clean up the breakfast mess, a shy grin plastered on her face.

Haru and Yuki strolled down the road, both of them enjoying the sunshine and good weather. Yuki raised an eyebrow at Haru, "You know Haru, I'm always happy to socialize with you, so there's no need to manhandle me."

Haru glanced over to apologize, but smirked a bit when he saw Yuki wore a joking smile. Haru did a little mock curtsey, "I'm sorry Prince Yuki, your majesty."

A groan escaped his mouth, and he gave Haru a slight shove, "Don't call me thaaaat. I hate it."

Haru laughed and nudged Yuki in response to the shove, "I know you do, I love to drive you crazy."

"Yes I know you do, you seem to be the only one who believes I'm allowed to be teased," he said with a slight sigh.

Haru looked at the sky with a thoughtful expression, "that's why you love me."

Haru was met by silence and a sideways glance from Yuki. Yuki knew Haru was trying to twist those words to his advantage. Haru was his best friend, and he did indeed love him, but not how Haru loved him. Which was probably naked, Yuki thought to himself.

"Sure Haru, sure," Yuki said, staring blankly down the road.

The cow now gave the side glance, but wore a satisfied smile as he looked back up at the sky. Deep down he knew Yuki said those words as a friend, but Haru was determined to have him think otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you all had a spiffy Easter!  


	4. That's when you know you've found somebo...

Kisa walked side by side with Tohru down the street towards the grocery store. Tohru was humming happily. Kisa thought the forceful beating heart was going to cause her chest to explode any minute now. This made her wonder if Tohru knew CPR, and that maybe if she faked passing out- Kisa quickly shook her mind of these thoughts, feeling her face go red for what must've been the hundredth time. What she wouldn't have given to be a 9 year old again, naïve of such bawdy yet entertaining thoughts. 

"Kisa-chan? Something wrong? Your face is red, are you sun burnt? Every time I look at you it looks like your face gets a deeper shade of red." Tohru asked, a face of concern present, "We can get some lotion for it if you need to." 

Kisa wanted to find a hole to hide in, or a blanket to duck under, or a book to shove her face in, or a truck to jump in front of. A nervous laugh came from the younger girl, "N-no, I'm fine, thanks for worrying onee-chan." She cringed a bit at that nickname. It felt a little weird calling her that as of late. Considering what she thought sometimes, and then calling her sister, well, anyone would've felt weird. Once again Kisa damned emotions and the autonomy of the human brain sometimes. Kisa sighed a bit, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 "Here we are, the grocery store! Now where did I put the shopping list…?" Kisa looked up happily when Tohru called this out.

"I think you put it in your pocket," Kisa said, happy that they finally had a reason to not walk in awkward silence that only she had noticed. 

Tohru smiled and ruffled Kisa's tawny hair, "Thanks Kisa, you're such a sweetie." She blinked a bit seeing Kisa's face, "we are definitely getting you some lotion for that sunburn…" 

"…Rice, cod-roe, curry, umeboshi. That's the last of the list. Ready to go?" Tohru asked, wondering if Kisa had anything she wanted to get. 

Kisa shook her head but then stopped noticing they were passing the fruit section. Her eyes spotted a treat she knew Tohru loved. "Tohru-chan? Look, they have strawberries. You like them right? Why don't you get some?"

Tohru smiled then shook her head, "Nope! Shigure gave me the money to buy food, so I don't mind eating just what they want. I'm fine really!"

Kisa raised an eyebrow, knowing that Shigure wouldn't care one way or another if Tohru bought a type of food she liked. Kisa thought for a moment, wondering why Tohru thought it would be so terrible to buy strawberries, even if she wanted them. Kisa wandered over to the strawberry bin and started bagging some quietly.

"Kisa-chan, what're you doing?" Tohru let out a soft laugh, "If you wanted strawberries you should've just said so."

"Heh, alright, I'll remember that Tohru-chan." Kisa said, lying. She didn't really care for strawberries to be honest, oranges and lemons were something she was fonder of. But if it took her eating the unsavory berries, so Tohru could have some, she would happily do so.

Meanwhile, Haru and Yuki had relocated themselves to Yuki's secret base. They had stopped briefly in town, but being in crowded areas was never a joy in their eyes, either alone or with friends. Haru lay back on the grass, sipping now and then from a drink he'd gotten from a vending machine. Yuki sat not too far away, peering at the scenery and glancing now and then at Haru. They were both happy they had found another one of those calm spots where they could talk, or just sit in peace.

Haru glanced over at Yuki, then to his beloved plants and smiled. Yuki had only brought him here for the first time a few weeks ago. The rat had feared Haru would find him a sissy for it. Yuki should've known better.

"I still find it funny that you garden Yuki. You never seemed the type." Haru muttered quietly, wearing a small grin.

Yuki looked to Haru, annoyance clear, "I told you, don't make fun of me. I won't share secrets with you if you tease me for it."

He sat up, "That's not what I meant. I meant I never saw you as the type of person to slow down and enjoy the little things in life," Haru plucked a clover blossom from the ground, handing it towards Yuki, a sly smirk on his face, "It's comforting to know we share more than I thought."

Yuki returned his smirk, but took the small white flower, tucking the blossom in his own hand. "You'd be surprised how much you don't know about me Hatsuharu. "

Haru moved himself closer to Yuki, staring into his violet eyes. He traced his thumb down Yuki's jaw line, "I'd like to learn more…"

Yuki found himself blushing, and actually becoming nervous. He jerked himself back and frowned, irritated by his own flighty behavior. "Stop it Haru, I don't like it when you get so close to me."

Haru lowered his hand and lay back down, staring at the fluffy white clouds. He was wondering why in the world Yuki would blush, if he spoke the truth, he had no reason to go red. Haru wasn't the only one wondering. Yuki stared at his garden, wondering why his heart beat so hard, his breath came so quick, and his face heated so hot when Haru came near. The white haired boy was so seductive, how could he help but get flustered. Why the hell did he think seductive? He meant, grabby, yes grabby was the word. Sure he did.  Yuki rubbed his forehead, flustered was the wrong word too, preteen girls near their crushes got flustered, not him.  A small voice in the back of his mind chimed, "Well there you go captain obvious. You got yourself a hankering for him." Yuki's first reaction was why his subconscious used the word hankering like a southern American hick, but then drifted to more serious thoughts. He couldn't possibly like some guy, right?

"These moments are nice, huh?" Haru's voice broke the silence that had allowed Yuki time to think.

"Huh?"

 "These nice silent moments," Haru looked to him, "That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share silence."

Yuki wondered for a moment why he was getting déjà vu, and smirked at Haru.

Haru grinned, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration?"

An eye roll met Haru "Really? The silence was comfortable for you? That's why you found the need to steal a line from a movie to start a conversation?"*

"Aw, that's awful cold." Haru whined.

"Perhaps," Yuki looked at the ground. He was hurt Haru would call him cold, one of the things he feared being the most. Yuki stood up, "Hey, maybe we should head back; it's nearly lunch time… We could head over to the mall or something…"

Haru nodded a bit, wondering what he had done to offend Yuki, as his voice had taken a new tone. "Ok, sounds good to me."

The two boys wandered off, Yuki hoping he had some way to prove he wasn't as icy as everyone seemed to think.

Kisa and Tohru had just finished up lunch dishes and were sitting at the kitchen table. Kisa was quiet as usual. She was glad she had survived the ordeal of Tohru putting green cooling goo on her face for her "sunburn". Kisa had thought she was going to die from how hot her face had grown when Tohru's soft hands were so close. It only made matters worse when Tohru said, "Kisa, you're burning up! Maybe you have a fever?!" and insisted on taking the girl's temperature.

Tohru tried to think of little things they could chit-chat about, giving Kisa a reason to use her sweet voice. Kisa searched her mind for something to say that wouldn't make her look childish or dumb. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of books.

"I've heard of that book Kisa-chan! I wanted to read that. It's a type of manga right?" Tohru asked, genuinely interested.

Kisa nodded, happy she had managed to find something good to talk about. "Yes, it's strange though… I do think the bookstore had it last time I was there."

"The one in the mall?" Tohru asked, "Chi's bookstore?"

A timid nod came from Kisa, "uhm… yes that one."

Tohru jumped up and looked at Kisa with pleading eyes, "Can we go there? Would you like to? Of course I can get it another day of course if you'd rather do something else."

Kisa smiled and hopped up next to Tohru, "No, let's go. It'll be fun."

"All right lets go!" Tohru clasped Kisa's hand and they headed off to the shopping center, Kisa smiling bashfully at the warmth embracing her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The lines were from Pulp Fiction. You should know that, if you don't know that, get your rear to the video store and rent it. ^_^

Read and Review, next chapter: DDR and a jealous plotting sheep? (unless I change my mind…)


End file.
